


Lie to Me

by oathkeeprrr



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: University life, love and drunken parties. Normally right?





	Lie to Me

University wasn't anything like Im Changkyun expected. The only thing that was what he expected were the stupid parties thrown at the frats and his liking of being buzzed. What he wasn't expecting was go meet a model and instantly kind of like having him around. What he wasn't expecting was trying to play it cool around that boy. And when it ultimately failed, he wasn't expecting to pretend to start hating him to fix the issue of people figuring out he liked the tall model boy named Chae Hyungwon.

 

He spent a quarter of a semester playing it cool, looking cool and trying to impress Chae Hyungwon. But it never worked. The model was never impressed or even interested in the activities Changkyun had done. Not interested in him toying with his normal fashion sense or taking a stupid amount of selfies. Never interested when he asked if he wanted coffee, Hyungwon always spoke the same exhausted and bored tone asking for the same boring Americano everytime. It was annoying, frustrating and irked Changkyuns very being. Maybe that's why one week he finally snapped. No matter how much he adored and loved that model. He couldn't just sit around anymore and watch him or listen to him.

 

They weren't agreeing anymore. Changkyun openly went out of his way to disagree and bother Hyungwon. He openly showed disdain and anger towards the other male. Even if Chae Hyungwon was still able to make his heart flutter or even stop. Im Changkyun did everything to ignore those feelings and remind the model how much he apparently hated him. And he did, for weeks, for months.

 

Until the end of the semester. The last place Changkyun expected to see the model was the end of the semester frat Party. Which vexed him more than anything about Hyungwon. Changkyun attempted to get him to attend a frat party with him when they were friends. But he never wanted to. He always was studying or needed to sleep for an upcoming shoot and didn't want to risk having bags under his eyes. But here he stood, in the kitchen doorway. Red solo cup in hand laughing. Changkyun just stares for a few moments, taking a few drinks from his own cup.

 

What did he do to deserve seeing that boy here.

 

But yet, his heart still fluttered and raced. Changkyun was unsure if it was just the ridiculous amount of vodka he had already out into his system in the few hours he was there dancing or if it was because he still loved the model. He figured the latter because he would have happily gone over and flirted or asked to dance. He spent months away from and avoiding Chae Hyungwon, he hated the fact he pretended to hate him. He hated the fact he drove him Away. It was times like this were he was staring that made it obvious he was still in love. It was these times they his friends would notice and still tease him about the model.

 

It was times like this that sparked the idea of truth or dare in Changkyuns best friends head. She happily giggled, obviously gone on her own cups of vodka.

 

She happily whisked him away by the wrist taking him to an empty room away from the world up stairs. Slurred versions of stay here and wait fell from her lips as she vanished from the room. It took a bit, but she kept bringing in more people. One by one, she brought mutual friends, and one sided friends. Until a group of about 13 sat in that lonely room. Everyone held a cup, and after a few final moments passed as she emerged again through the door with the boy Changkyun wished she hadn't brought hooked around her arm. Chae Hyungwon seemed to be the same stoic man he always was. Besides for the small smile that was obviously tugging at the edges of his lips, and the pink that laid on his skin. Maybe if Changkyun was sober he would've left, upset at the sight but pleased that his best friend still understood him. He wanted to be mad, he wanted to be livid at the action done by the female. But he just grinned slightly, pleased.

 

“Wiket, what did you bring us here for” Changkyun spoke the girls last name, with slurs in his words.

 

“Well Changkyunnie” she spoke taking a seat next to him. “Since it's the end of the sem, truth or dare” A grin was apparent on her lips  as she pulled a bottle out of the small bag that was pressed against her.

 

Always depend on Brid Wiket to be carrying more bottles of alcohol whenever it's needed. Keeping people tipsy when needed. Plus, she was just someone who loved vodka. She said it got her through all her problems and even school.

 

But here they are as they play Truth or Dare. Who knew it was still so captivating to University students. But everyone seemed to focused in each other. Seemed so focused on truths spoken that everyone is going to forget by morning. So focused on the stupid dares spoken, through lisped words and stutters and it was fine, until Hyungwon got to chose another person.

 

“Changkyun-ssi” He spoke, he seemed to focused on Changkyun, as if he'd slil away if he stopped looking at him.

 

Changkyun hummed in reply, focusing on making eye contact with the model and trying to hold back a smile knowing Hyungwon was only paying attention to him.

 

“Truth or Dare”

 

“Truth” And time stood still as Hyungwon paused, thinking obviously shocked that Changkyun choose truth over dare until the other time he was picked by someone.

 

“Have you ever lied to me, and what was it”

 

“I hate you Chae Hyungwon, more than anything” Was flowing from his mouth before he even had a chance to think about it. “I actually really like you” He didn't feel shameful or embarrassed. He just held his head high.

 

There was no reply at first. Just simple stares, a suffocating silence. Here Changkyun felt frustration fall into his mood again again Hyungwon opened his mouth.

 

“Believe me I like you too Changkyun-ssi” Hyungwon with a smile.

 

How long had they been together a year? A glorious year that made Changkyun the happiest. Even Hyungwon seemed pleased at the start before falling back into his normal Stoic persona. But it didn't bother Changkyun anymore like it once had. It made him happy now. Spending days with hands interlocked with the model. Spending days at photoshoots with him, or going out to dinners. They were happy. 

 

And here they were at a similar frat party to mark the end of yet another semester. Go mark the end of the year. Together the two boys arrived together arms hooked. Changkyun was just grinning, and sometimes a similar grin flashed across Hyungwons face.

 

And even after a year, they found themselves in the same situation that got them together. The same boring empty room. Similar people, similar words spoken.

 

Expect the roles reversed.

 

“Hyungwon? Babe?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Truth or dare”

 

“Truth”

 

“Tell me a lie you've been telling me all this time, and be honest”

 

Time stopped with the words that Hyungwon said. A head hung low, his voice wavered. Stuttered filled the words. “Believe me, I love you.”

 

Changkyun could have choked on the air he was breathing. Tears quickly formed at the edge of his eyes. He quickly found his way to his feet and stumbled out of the room, water falling from his eyes. He gulped down on the saliva that filled his mouth as he fell into a bathroom. Hyungwon followed him, closing the bathroom door behind him. Giving a few moments of silence.

 

“Go away” Changkyun spoke.

 

“Let me explain”

 

“There's nothing to explain”

 

“Yes there is.”

 

Changkyun glared at Hyungwon, begging that he were to leave but he didn't. He stood his ground at the door. But finally he spoke and explained himself.

 

“I did love you. The first time we met. I adored you Changkyun. And then you left me. Hated me. But then we got drunk at the last end semester party, and you said you liked me.”

 

“shut up”

 

“No. I'm going to explain myself. I was glad you confessed. And I did love you. I loved you last year. And this last year dating you was fantastic. I was happy. Even if I stopped loving you. I was glad you were happy.”

 

“I hate you”

 

“C-Changkyun—”

 

But Hyungwons words felt on deaf ears as the younger got up and pushed his out of his away and hastily made an exit. His love and adoration for Chae Hyungwon had died there and festered into the hatred he had pretended to have for the male last year. But now it was true, and stronger than his love once was for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-changkyun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
